Baral
Baral is an inhabitant of the town of Grancel. He's the owner of Baral's Coffee House in the western section of the royal city. While he's running a coffee bar nowadays, Baral used to work in diplomatic affairs and when he wasn't working at the castle, he'd be dispatched to countries all around the continent. As such, he's an extremely well-travelled man. Wanting to settle down a bit after his last assignment abroad, Baral opened his coffee house mostly as a hobby. He initially only sold beverages, but customer feedback eventually persuaded him to also add some dishes to his menu, including a curry dish with authentic eastern spices. While the Sunnybell Inn in the southern block of the city mostly serves Liberlian dishes, Baral's wide exposure to other cultures allows him to serve imperial breakfasts and eastern curry dishes. The western section of the city is among the quieter parts of Grancel, which was the reason Baral opened his business here. He enjoys peace and quiet himself and has been aiming to make sure his establishment feels as homey as possible, which makes sense since the coffee house is as much a hobby as a job for him. Another hobby of his is sitting down in a quiet place with a good book, a trait he has in common with his most recurring patron Connor. Baral is a big fan of the Carnelia series and has been planning to pick up the entire series at some point, but nowadays it's extremely difficult to get the entire series as a whole, much to his dismay. If approached after the dinner party in the castle but before the meeting where the rescue operation for the princess is held, Baral will ask Estelle and Joshua if they have the entire Carnelia series. If they do and they opt to part with it, Baral is so grateful that he offers to give them one of the weapons he's collected during his stay abroad in return. The weapons he offers, either the Mystic Stave for Estelle or the Twin Plovers for Joshua, are the most powerful weapons in the game, even topping the gear that can be found in the Sealed Area. Baral's establishment is located right next to the offices of the Liberl News and its reporters and editors frequently drop by to eat, drink or hold meetings. When Nial schedules an interview with Estelle and Joshua, Baral's coffee shop is the place he picks, though the bracers pressure him into buying them dinner in exchange for information. Like many citizens of Grancel, Baral gets an uneasy feeling when the army's presence becomes more and more pressing as the birthday celebration approaches, though unlike many of his fellow citizens, he's not overly bothered with the curfew that's instated, noting that while it's not very good for business, it does give him the opportunity to close up shop early and have take some time to sit back and do some reading. Category:NPCs Category:NPCs (Grancel) Category:NPCs (Chapter 4 FC)